mystery girl
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: Percy Jackson international pop star, hears a voice singing and swears that he will find this mystery girl. Annabeth chase has a talent only her step monsters, Thalia her best friend, and her dead parents know about. how far will her step mom and sisters go to make sure she never gets here time to shine?
1. Chapter 1

''GET YOU LAZY BUT UP AND HELP YOUR SISTERS ANNABETH MINERVA CHASE!'' ah the sound of my daily alarm. Or should I say step mother, but what's the difference their both horrible.

I dashed into the bathroom only to find it occupied. '' come on you guys, I need to take a shower.'' I groaned from outside the doorway. '' well it takes time to get as beautiful as me something you will never experience!'' yelled thing 1 otherwise known as my step sister drew. I groaned and decided to go to the kitchen to make breakfast where I know nobody will be at.

I grabbed a pan and batter and stared to make pancakes. I walked over to the radio and turned it up.

_If I'm a bad person_

_You don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle _

_A mean cycle _

_I can't excite you any more_

I started to sing and dance. There my talents that nobody besides my best friend Thalia, my dead parents, and my step family but they think I'm a disgrace to dance and music. Every day before and during lunch I practice. I hope to become an artists, I'm getting ready to apply to Music Star College that's out in L.A.

I finish cooking the pancakes just in time for thing 2 to walk down the stairs. Rachel the master mined of torturing me. She can dance and sing well but I think I'm better. She is one of the populars along with drew somehow. She would be pretty if it weren't for the entire make up caked on her face.

''how's are little maid doing? Oh wait, I don't care.'' She says while shoving me out of the way to grab the pancakes. '' oh I'm having a bad day already Rachel thanks for asking. Oh and your welcome for the pancakes.'' I mumble under my breath as I go upstairs to take a shower.

I hope in the shower with only 10 minutes to finish and get to school. I get out of the freezing cold shower courtesy of my step family and get dressed. I put on red shorts, a black flowing tank top, and white converse with my hair in a ponytail. I grab my bag and sprint out of the house so I don't have to talk to the step monsters.

I walk to the Starbucks down the street where I meet Thalia at so she can pick me up. I walk inside to see some girls from my school screeching and giggling up a storm. I listen on to their conversation while I'm in line. '' omg omg omg I can't believe the Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo are coming to goodie ekk!''

I grab a Carmel macchiato and sit down at a booth. I take out my song journal and try to finish the rest of my song.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

'' Uhg what do those annoying chicks want.'' Groaned the voice of my best friend. '' well Thalia it seems to be that The Percy Jackson and The Nico Diangelo are coming to are school.'' I say with sarcasm coating my voice. '' really those self-absorbed pricks are coming to an all PUBLIC school?'' she ask.  
'' Yep. Let's get going I have a song I would like your help singing with. ''

''alright I need you to rap right here.'' I point out to Thalia. '' let's do this thang!'' she shouts. I start the music that we recorded earlier.

_Everybody tells me it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to brake yeah_

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me it that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_And I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday _

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never going to amount this much _

_But there never going to change their mind, no_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something i don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a-_**ringggg!**

''time to get to class Thalia.'' I say while packing up. '' I didn't even get to rap'' whines my best friend. We grab are bags and head to homeroom.

**Percy's pov**

I walked into the back entrance with my best friend /manager Nico Diangelo into goodie. We ran into the office like stealthy ninjas.

''may I help you?'' asked a perky women sitting behind a desk. '' we are new hear and we need are schedules please.'' I say. '' may I get your names?'' she asks. ''Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo' 'I say hoping she doesn't flip out. She hands us are schedules and we walk out. I look back to see her squealing in her chair. I chuckle and turn back around.

We walk around until _'Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo ekk!' _ Nico and I share a look that says run. We run down the halls until I hear a voice. Its magnificent. I grab nicos arm and pull him into the door way. I grab the door handle but it locked. I close my eyes as the girls pass us.

The bell rings and the halls start to flood with kids trying to get to their homeroom. I walk into the room to find nobody there. I look around some more and find something lying on the floor. I grab the phone and look threw it to see if I can find the person's name. I can't find anything. '' Nico, I'm not giving up until I find who that voice belongs to.'' I tell him as we walk out to go to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**alright I have been sick this past week so I haven't updated in A while. **

**IM PLANNING TO HAVE ALL MY STORIES UPDATED BY TUESDAY. **

**YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST PART OFF VALENTINES DAY IS?!**

**THE DAY AFTER WHEN THE CHOCOLATE IS ON SALE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the dance room hidden behind the stage. The room is quite big but there is a huge sheet of glass splitting the room in half. On one side there is the actual dance room with bars sticking to the walls with huge mirrors all over. On the other side the glass is a one way see through so if you're on that side of the mirror you can see the other people but they can't see you, all they see is a huge mirror. I walked on the side were nobody can see me dance. This is one of the only places I can go and practice dance without my step mom or sisters criticizing me.

I walked in on my side on the glass and plopped my bag on the floor. I pulled of my shoes and threw them somewhere in the room. I changed before I got here so I'm now wearing some yoga pants and a tank top. I started to stretch. Once I finished stretching I noticed that the daily class came in. I watched as they started to dance.

Then a certain somebody walked in. Percy Jackson and all his glory was standing in the doorway. I saw the class screaming and the teacher talking but I couldn't hear them. That's the downer of all of this you can't hear anything on the other side of the glass. Percy walked up to the boom box and turned it on. I walked over to my iPod and started the music.

He walked up to the front and started to dance. I watched him and he wasn't that bad. I started to mimic his moves. I pumped my hands back and forth to make a heart beating movement. Spin and jut out hip. I saw that the class was starting to get the hang of the moves. Kris cross legs and turn head. I saw my sisters ogling him while _attempting _to dance. **(This dance is based off of the beginning of 'another Cinderella story' check it out to see the real dance.)** If I do say so myself I have gotten better. I kept up with the air head pop star easily. After some more dancing I stopped when I saw Rachel go up against Jackson and start to grind. he looked is the only time I will ever feel pity for him. He pushed her off and they stopped dancing. I grabbed my bag and waited until everybody left the room so I could leave unnoticed.

I walked over to the glass mirror and slid it over. Yeah it's that easy and nobody has discovered it yet, pathetic. I slid the glass close and walked out of the dance room. I meet up with Thalia outside the door. ''so how was your dancing?" ''It was fine but guess what? Percy Jackson was there and Rachel started to grind all over him." "Eww. That poor, poor man" she muttered.

We walked down the hallway to lunch but when we got there, there was a huge line at a table. '' what's going on?'' I asked one of the girls in line. "You would like to know." She snapped at me. "Um yeah, that's why she just asked you stupid!" yelled Thalia. "Fine Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo heard a girl singing this morning and he fell in love with her voice. If you think you're the girl you have to sing part of the song and you have to tell him something that she left by accident. "I walked away and sat down at an unoccupied table to eat. ''Um by any chance are you missing anything?" Thalia asked. '' please like I would talk to that air head I bet he's just going to pick a random blonde bimbo. Anyways I don't think I'm missing anything." I said. "Well just check! Maybe your missing gum, iPod, wallet, phone, a shoe, I don't really know just check!" she yelled at me. I looked around my backpack. '' I have my gum, if there was a wallet that means there is an i.d., I have my iPod, but my phone is m.i.a." "Well I think I know where your phone is." "mmmm, great way to state the obvious Thals.'' " will you come with me to get it back after school?" she nods her head and we get up to leave for class.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going o be completely honest with you, I'm no longer in the flow of this story. DON'T WOORY THOUGH BECAUSE ALL I HAVE TO DO IS REWATCH THE MOVIE! 'ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY' so chill it's all good… this isn't going to be a long chapter f.y.i. because I have to brush up on my story.**

_Please, please, please ring...anytime now. _RINGGG! Ah there we go, that glorious bell, time to get my phone back. I walked out into the hallway, were I got pushed and shoved around like a rag doll. People are vicious! I spotted black spiky hair that could only belong to Thalia. "Hey Thal- ohf." Instead of seeing spiky black hair there was black messy hair now instead.

I looked up to see the person I crashed into. There crushing me, was the little, spoiled, air head. Percy Jackson. When my eyes landed on his face they were immediately attracted to his eyes. They were sea green, like an ocean that could never be tamed. They were beautiful. "Oh uh…sorry" he said getting up off of me. "Annabeth are you all- oh." Thalia says. She walks over and starts to clean my mess of papers. _Jackson,_ held his hand out for me to grab. Please, I'm not a damsel in distress. Who does he think he is acting like he owns all the girls in the world?

I ignore his hand and stood up. "No thanks pop star." I say what it's fun to annoy people. He was about to reply when a oh-so familiar she devil appeared next to him. I grabbed my books from Thalia and was about to leave when Rachel called my name out. "Oh Annie darling I would hurry up you have to clean drew and mines room." She walked towards me and slapped all my books back onto the ground. "Oops sorry. Oh one more thing!" She grabbed Jackson who was bending down to help me with my books and kissed him full on. "Can I kill her now?" Thalia pleaded. "I'm starting to think so." "So that's a no? "She asked. I gave her a look and started picking up my books again. "Alright red head get off of my bro!" yelled a voice above me.

Thalia looked up and gasped. I looked up to see who it was. No surprise it was Nico Diangelo, Percy Jackson's right hand man. Great, now Thalia is in love with the 2nd air head, yippee. I started to collect my books again when I reached for the last book somebody else's hand touched mine.

I felt a shock go through my arm. No it wasn't static electricity if you we wondering. It just felt weird. My stomach went in butterflies and I saw who it was. The boy with the gorgeous eyes. "Here's your book and sorry again." Surprisingly he actually looked sorry. "Thanks. Oh and can I have my phone back I believe you found it this morning?" I asked him because I seriously had to go so I could finish cleaning drew and Rachel's room. "I don't know? Can you sing part of the song you sung this morning." Now is the time I really hate stage fright. "Oh…um… I can't." I mumble to him. "So your just like the other girls, you just want to be by me. I bet you don't even know the song." He sounds really annoyed. "You dimwit there is this thing called stage freight, get with it." Thalia said from beside me. "Crap I have to go" I say looking at the clock. "Thalia can you give him your number so we can get my phone back." I say while running to my locker. "I already gave Nico my number!" she yells back. _ Seriously?!_

I grab my skateboard from my locker and put it on the ground. I hop on and wheel down the hallway. I pass Thalia and the pop stars and I skate out of school as fast as I can. "By Thalia, I'll talk to you alter. Oh and pop star I want my phone back!" I yell at them as I disappear out of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE **

**Sorry I haven't been updating but I have been having a busy and stressful past weeks! I also would like to tell you guys that next next week I don't plan on updating anything because its spring break and I will be out of state!**

** Please read:**

**The author- annabethchase999 stories got deleted some how, thankfully she was able to get her stories back but she needs to get the word out because, it got rid of her followers! So cheeck out her stories and pass the word on! We don't want people to forget about the stories they like, do we?thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**im so sorry for not updating guys, honestly this past month has been a real pain. when I got back from spring break, I ended up getting sick for 4 days ( I said for in 2 different ways hehe) then when I got back I had a crap load of homework to do... then I now have to study for a huge upcoming state wide test, yay! NO! so anyways I will try to update when I can, but _I can not make any promises_ about updating soon!**

**p.s. promises are a sign of hope given to those who need reassurance , but are usually always broken! ( deep, I know. but its true!)**

**p.p.s. if you _do_ give a promise at least try to keep it, you cant always do it, but at least try!**


End file.
